


Cared For

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hurt!Aithusa, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: It is just good that Merlin is always there to care for Aithusa, and that Arthur is always there to care for Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	Cared For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> you know where the idea comes from xDD hope you like it
> 
> the rating is T bc mentions of blood lol  
> also sorry I wrote the end of this while being half asleep so I hope there won't be too many mistakes. But I just wanted to get this posted.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Arthur came home to unnaturally quiet rooms. The kitchen was dark, Merlin hadn’t cooked dinner. Arthur started to worry.

Then he lit the torch in the hallway. In the flickering light he could see dark wet stains on the floor and on the door frame. Stains that looked suspiciously like blood.

The worry turned into fear. “Merlin?” he called out. “Are you there?”

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was low, nearly a whisper, but it was definitely Merlin. “Over here. But be quiet.”

Arthur took the torch from the wall and followed the blood stains into the living room. Merlin was sitting in the dimly lit room, Aithusa sleeping in his lap. Her tail was wrapped in a thick bandage, and both the baby dragon and Merlin looked exhausted.

“What happened?” Arthur whispered too.

“Got her tail stuck in the door.” Merlin tenderly stroked Aithusa’s head.

“Shit.”

“Yeah. It’s broken. But I guess she’s lucky that Gaius didn’t amputate it.” He sighed. “At least she’ll probably sleep through the night. Gaius gave her some sedative. Something against the pain. And in a few weeks she’ll be back to normal.”

Arthur sat down on the couch next to his husband and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Merlin leaned into his touch gratefully. “Poor baby,” he murmured.

Merlin moved a little and buried his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. “I wanted to wipe up the blood, but I couldn’t leave her alone until she finally fell asleep. And then she slept in my lap and I was afraid I would wake her when I got up.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Arthur started stroking Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ll clean it up. And I’ll get us some dinner. In a moment.” He continued rubbing small circles into Merlin’s shoulder, and from time to time pressed small kisses to his husband’s hair while Merlin noticeably relaxed.

Arthur would get up to clean and cook soon. He knew he would. But not right now. For now he was just content to sit here, hold Merlin close and kiss his hair. He was relieved to know that Aithusa would eventually get better, that the pain would lessen and her broken tail would heal. After all it could have been so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
